Computer systems typically include a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. The computer programs are stored in the storage devices and are executed by the processors. In developing or testing a program, it can be desirable to measure or track the performance of the program and/or components of the program.